Blue Flames
by ParisPearl
Summary: Trying to cope in their save hiding place a few gifted like Emily try desperatly to rebuild their old life, which was shattered by the destroying forces of the Firsts. When she can trust nobody and the smallest mistake can make her pay with her life, can she find it in her to try and let somebody new in? Pairing: Naomi & Emily


**Oooookay I know most of you probably want to murder me for being MIA that long and I really am terribly sorry. For those of you wondering about "You live and learn": I currently don't know if I will finish it, because I'm suffering from serious writers block at the moment **

**I actually had already written 2 more chapters but then my computer broke down and I wasn't able to safe it…Although I tried rewriting it, it just never felt right to me and I didn't want to ruin the story.**

**In the meantime the idea for this story popped into my head and I hope you give it a try **

**I also hope that this helps me to resume writing "You live and learn" so please bear with me.**

The dry and dusty ground felt hot under her bare feet, streaks of her sweaty vibrant red hair were swiftly cutting through the otherwise steady air - Emily Fitch was on a mission and she would not stop until she retrieved what she bargained for. The others needed those plans, needed to know if they were in danger or maybe, when fate was on their side, could even use them to their advantage. They needed her and she was never one to disappoint, never had been. Ever since she remembered she had tried to help, even if it was just carrying the shopping bags of her former neighbor Mrs. Scroutch from her vehicle into her hose. Emily smiled despite herself, remembering the elderly woman, who had become somewhat like a grandmother to her over the years. Her face was quickly overtaken by an altogether different kind of emotion when she saw flashes of Mrs. Scroutchs completely limp body lying in a huge stain of deep red colour overtaking nearly half of the small kitchen. A stray tear made its way slowly down her face; she never even knew she was one of them… Eagerly shaking her head the trained redhead tried to get rid of the unwelcome pictures occupying her mind. She needed to focus on the task at hand, no time for sentiment.

Emily rounded a sharp corner and hopped over some remnants of what used to be a beautiful house once, the noble white marble tiles looked faded and old now. It wasn't far from here anymore, she still knew her way around perfectly, even after all that time and after what happened to their city, she could tell exactly where she was.

Though the sun was burning her exposed porcelain skin and the dry air full of little dust particles made it hard for her to breathe she was quick. Avoiding ruins of any kind and always looking out for danger. Somewhat proud she thought of her dads hard training and how it was definitely paying off now. Remembering to not only scan the area for any visible threat Emily tried to slow down her erratic breathing – She had to be able to listen very closely for the notorious beeping sound that would make her aware of the presence of a _Spier. _Nasty little things she thought to herself and scoffed. Making an abrupt stop in front of a massive oak door –she couldn't believe it had been spared from the attacks, this of all buildings. Or maybe it wasn't a coincidence? Maybe they needed it somehow? Well not the building itself probably but what was inside. A deep frown took over her features. What if they were already waiting for her inside? What if they had only waited for one of them to expose themself? When she thought about it like that it occurred to her that it had been indeed oddly quiet: No _Spiers_, no patrols, no armoured cars. She had to make a decision and quick, the longer she stood there not moving the likelier it was that someone or something found her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she took hold of the solid metal handle; she simply couldn't return to her people having not even tried properly. Her other hand was securing her knife in a vice like grip and so she slowly opened the door.

It was pitch black inside, the power having been switched off a long time ago. Emily listened closely but the only sounds she could her was her frantically beating heart and her short breaths. It seemed like she had made the right decision; nobody was here. Having adjusted to the lack of light her eyes scanned the impressive entry hall – Still everything was quiet and nothing moved. Emily shot up the solid stairwell opened one old wooden door after another until she stopped in a small room at the back of the building. To everyone else it would look rather unimportant with its plain walls and hardly any furniture, but the little redhead knew better. Lifting up the dirty carpet she opened the trap door that was now exposed revealing a black metal ladder. Ignoring that she simply jumped into the hole and looked for what she had come here for. Finding the plans stashed away in a corner she took them with her and exited with a victorious grin. Taking no time to dwell on her findings she hastily made an exit. It still wasn't over, on the contrary the hardest part was still lying ahead of her: Getting back home without being followed or arrested/shot/sedated and preferably still in possession of the old paper rolls currently dangling from her back in a leathern quiver. If she was honest she could do with a short break but she definitely couldn't allow herself that luxury. Bursting out of the all too familiar building her feet pounded against the hard floor, instead of giving in to exhaustion she pushed herself even more and fell into a sprint. It was everything but easy: being cautious of eventual holes in the ground the many remnants of hundreds of houses and at the same time looking out for anything that might harm her. Emily was doing a good job until suddenly her neck started to burn like it had been set on fire while it felt that many little needles punctuated it in the shape of the deep red flame that was engraved into her skin since her birth. In hindsight she should have seen it coming, shouldn't have been so surprised by it that it momentarily threw her off and made her stumble over the trunk of a huge fallen tree. Another wave of pain washed over her, resonating of her presumably twisted ankle. Emily held in the scream that was threatening to come out and silently cursed instead. Great, that was just fucking great! Of course something had to happen sooner or later; it simply couldn't have gone smoothly. Things never turned out like planned, if anybody knew that then it was her. Alright, she had to get up and make it home somehow. And so Emily Fitch got to her feet again and tried desperately to ignore both, the burning on her neck and the pain shooting up her leg. She needed to get home before it got dark outside and of course before Effy sent a search party after her. That was the last thing they needed, somebody getting hurt because of her stupidity. Ducking her head she tried to stay in the shadows, surely the noise of her falling to the ground had alarmed a Spier somewhere near her. Fuck, the redhead thought as soon her anticipations were proven right by a quiet beeping sound disturbing the deafening silence around her. There was nearly no way to run home at her normal speed with her ankle hurting that much; and that meant definitely getting caught by the fucking Spier, what equaled being tortured for information and then when they considered her no use anymore cruelly killed and burned. Wasn't that a nice prospect?

Well she had to try anyway, giving up simply wasn't her style. Effy had a reason for sending her and it was not only because Emily knew her way around the old town so well. The plan was to somehow magically leave the Spier behind (without getting sedated of course) and bring the maps safely to Effy and the other members of the board. Sounded easy enough no?

Concentrating hard she tried to block everything around her out of her mind, except for the Spier of course. She focused and instantly felt a surge of power flooding through her body. Looking directly at the offending metal like disk hovering in the air (gladly still not near enough to shoot), Emily unloaded all of her power and the Spier burst into flames. Smirking a bit she instantly turned around and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, because she knew her little stunt could only buy her time. Nothing they had tried could actually destroy a Spier, not a bullet and none of their "gifts". Even Effy did not know how they had been able to build such a powerful instrument; it was still a secret to them, like so many things their enemies, the Firsts (that's what they call themselves), had accomplished.

She ran and ran and ran, she really was trying her absolute best, but as it seemed it just wasn't enough. She could hear the damn thing getting closer and closer to her and soon it will be close enough she thought. When she turned her head to actually look at it she saw light green streaks flying in her direction in high speed. Just as she was about to throw herself flat on the ground in a desperate attempt to escape, something warm hit her really hard.

Landing roughly on the earth Emily opened her eyes and starred directly into the most beautiful of blue ones she had ever seen in her life. She even forgot about the Spier (even though just for a second) nearly hypnotized by those eyes.

When she came to her senses again she quickly jumped to her feet (unfortunately forgetting about her injury) and looked around for the Spier, trying to cover up a cringe.

"Where the fuck is the Spier and who are you?" The lean peroxide blonde woman, standing in front of her, just smirked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"I think what you really meant to say was: Thank you for saving my arse."

**Sooo what do you think? I know it must be a bit confusing but it was fully intended to be and I promise you will find out more in the next chapters (that is if you are interested in this).**

**Please tell me if I should give it a go **


End file.
